


I Could’ve Danced All Night

by AvaRose



Series: Tododeku Week 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (and they're starting to know it's love), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, TodoDeku Week 2017, Yaoyorozu helps, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRose/pseuds/AvaRose
Summary: Day 4 (Year 4) : “I tried my hardest. I don’t know what else to do.” - The Darjeeling Limited (2007), Dir. Wes AndersonIn which Todoroki struggles with dancing for the Yule Ball.(He also has to worry about asking Midoriya as his partner.)





	I Could’ve Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tododeku Week! Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> “I could’ve danced all night / And still have begged for more.”

  
Shouto had thought their fourth year would be uneventful. The excitement to go Hogsmeade and to choose elective courses had faded. They now knew the castle’s secret passages and where to go to avoid crowds or to gather gossip. They would already prepare for their O.W.L.s, thus Shouto had anticipated to be too drowned in homework to really have other things to worry about.

  
He had been wrong.

  
“The Yule Ball is held only on celebratory occasions, such as ours: Hogwarts’s thousandth anniversary,” All Might explained to the Gryffindor students. ”It will be expected of you to dance.”

  
As All Might proceeded to waltz with Urakara, Shouto realised this could be the most difficult challenge he had ever faced. Despite his bulky frame and the student’s smaller one as well as their height difference, their movements were elegant.

  
“Grace is the key, as well as contact. Never leave your partner’s eyes; it’s considered as rude.”

  
Partner? Was this a requirement, or could he slip away once the ball would start and retreat in a safe haven, such as the Gryffindor Common Room? Shouto remarked different expressions crossing his classmates’ face. Kirishima looked ready to tackle this challenge. Iida didn’t seem to mind since he was the first who mirrored All Might’s moves, intent on learning the steps. Shouji was staring at the floor, seemingly smaller than he really was. Finally, Izuku was as green as his hair.

  
“Now, I’ll let you practice a little and see how you do.”

  
All Might bowed at Urakara before edging away. Iida was the first to break the stillness, marching to Urakara with the firm intent to claim her as ‘partner’.

  
“I know who I’m asking,” Kirishima declared, eyes steeled. “He’s not gonna back down from this.”

  
“You’re going to ask Kacchan?” Izuku assumed. “But he’s a boy and you’re a boy...”

  
“And what’s wrong with that? All Might just said ‘partners’. He didn’t precise if a boy had to dance with a girl. Besides, as long as one leads and the other follows, I think no one’s going to protest.”

  
Izuku nodded timidly, eyes riveted on the floor. He looked almost guilty not to have noticed it himself. Next to them, Shouji folded his arms and hummed in approval.

  
“If Kirishima’s right, then I’ll ask Tokoyami.”

  
Shouto remembered Shouji telling them elusively about the Ravenclaw boy. Now that Shouto thought of it, they always sat together in their shared class.

  
“Way to go, bro,” Kirishima congratulated, slapping him playfully on the back. He then focused on Shouto and Izuku. “How about you, guys?”

  
“I don’t know,” Shouto lied.

  
“I don’t know either. I could ask Tsuyu-chan.” Izuku had said it as fact, but it rather came out like he was asking their opinion.

  
“Tsuyu? Yeah, she’s charming, but do you know who’s even more charming and on top of that, a perfect fit for you?”

  
Kirhsima wiggled his eyebrows at Shouto, but Izuku inquired, “Who?”

  
“Alright,” All Might clapped, drawing their attention. “Some of you are born dancers while others have some... practice to do. Don’t worry about this. Just have fun.”

  
It was easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

 

Shouto, unfortunately, was part of the second group, the one who needed practising. He would’ve liked to say he was confident enough that through practising he would achieve greatness but he wasn’t, and for a good reason. Even as he tried a few steps, humming a melody, with arms curled around an imaginary partner, he couldn’t feel anything but dizziness, not the good kind of dizziness. His stomach would churn along the motion, his legs turning jelly-like. Wasn’t dancing supposed to be a pleasant experience? Wasn’t he supposed to smile, exhilarated, instead of wincing as he tripped in his own feet?

  
When he talked to Yaoyorozu about it, she chuckled, “That’s because you’re doing it wrong. Practising alone a little is fine, but all the time? You need a partner.”

  
“Even for practice?” His father’s training was a piece of cake compared to finding a partner and dance. “Would you like to be my partner?”

  
“For practice or for the ball?” She laughed at Shouto’s unsure eyes. “I’m teasing you. I already have a partner for the ball, but I can be your partner for practise.”

  
He wasn’t surprised a girl as smart and beautiful as Yaoyorozu had already been asked out, but it almost meant his plan B didn’t work. “Who is it?”

  
She blushed. “It’s a surprise.”

  
Yaoyorozu’s partner must’ve been someone very special to make her cheeks this much crimson. Shouto wanted to tease her back, but he remembered his desperate situation. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache creeping.

  
“And you? Have you found a partner?” Yaoyorozu asked him.

  
He shook his head. “I don’t know who I’ll ask.”

  
“I think you know exactly who you want to ask but you’re not honest with yourself.”

  
Alarms blared within his head but he shrugged nonchalantly, “What makes you say that?”

  
“Todoroki, don’t act daft. It doesn’t suit you. No, wait. You are daft — daft about Midoriya.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“That’s what I said. You’re not honest with yourself. I’ll give you an advice. If you just embrace your feelings it’ll be so much easier. I’m speaking from experience.”

  
Shouto knew better than to ignore a Ravenclaw’s wisdom, but then again he wasn’t sure he could muster enough courage to ask Izuku to be his partner. Why had the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor again? Ah, yes, he wanted to know more about the twig that turned out to be the tree’s strongest branch.

  
“First, we bow to express respect and gratitude. Show me how your bow.”

  
Shouto complied, and Yaoyorozu was forced to admit that his reverence was flawless. He bet it was since his father had trained him so Shouto could show him ‘proper respect’. Yaoyorozu bowed in return, and he couldn’t help but pointing out her angle being slightly amiss and her arms’ useless flourish. When she straightened, she beckoned him over.

  
“Alright. Now you have to put one hand on my shoulder blades and the other, holding my hand.”

  
Shouto swallowed and did as instructed, but he was barely touching her, his fingers hovering above her. Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes and she placed his hands herself. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, then held his free hand.

 

“Don’t be afraid to assert yourself. One, I’m not made of porcelain and two, if you lead then you have to make sure your partner will follow.”

  
As he lifted his head to meet her eyes, he realised their close proximity. He was about to step back but her grip tightened against their linked hands held in the air.

  
“You can’t expect to dance a few meters away from your partner.”

  
He nodded. “Left first?”

  
“Yes. You go forward.”

  
His movement was robotic as he proceeded, fighting against glancing down at his feet. He knew it was a three-beat dance where there were three motions, yet his mind couldn’t bother remembering them. Yaoyorozu sighed, then directed him.

  
“Right backwards in diagonal. Feet joined— No, don’t step forward; I will. You draw your feet back. Ok, now you start with the right. Forward. Left backwards in diagonal. See? We’re back at our initial position.”

  
“We are?”

  
“I can’t believe you can master seventh-year spells but can’t dance. We’ll start again and if everything goes well, do you want to add flourish?”

  
He thought about how his father wouldn’t want him to draw attention, thus he nodded. “A dip?”

  
“We’ll start by a natural spin.”

  
Shouto shut his eyes, gathering his wits. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

A week from the Yule Ball, Shouto asked his father to send him dancing robes since he hadn’t brought any. There had been, after all, no way of knowing the Yule Ball would be held. If he had known, he would’ve practiced more beforehand. When he received the package, there was a letter attached to it reminding him to find a suitable partner, which according to his father was a powerful albeit vapid witch.

  
Waltzing with Yaoyorozu in the evening in a disused classroom on the fifth floor was an official part of his schedule, but he never seemed to improve much despite what she was saying. It seemed he had to be less mechanical. He was too stiff when holding her, which affected his overall fluidity.

  
“You have to stop thinking so much.”

  
He was thankful for the time she gave him, even if she said it helped her improving too. He doubted he would go to the ball if his skills didn’t change for the better.

  
“Did Kacchan agree to be your partner?”

  
“Yeah, he did. He said he wanted to lead but like hell I’m letting it do it.”

  
Shouto had a feeling watching their dance as they fought for the lead would be entertaining. If he failed to find a partner or if he sucked too much at dancing, then at least he would have something to keep him busy.

  
“How about you, Midoriya? Found anyone?”

  
“No. Tsuyu’s already going with someone,” Izuku replied, and Shouto released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I wanted to ask Jirou but…”

  
“I heard from Kaminari that she asked Yaoyorozu,” Urakara intervened, grinning. “Apparently she’s had a crush on her since the beginning of first year. Doesn’t it sound familiar, Deku?”

  
Was he infatuated with Yaoyorozu as well? No, it was impossible, Izuku would’ve told him. Besides, Shouto had become quite observant when it concerned the freckled wizard, and never he had caught his eyes wandering to the Ravenclaw girl. Then what was Urakara talking about?

  
“And you, Todoroki,” the witch kept going, “how’s your search for a partner?”

  
“Irrelevant. I’m surely not going.”

  
Gasps erupted from their table, and Izuku dropped his fork that clattered on the table.

  
“Todoroki, attending this ball reflects our appreciation of Hogwarts, so as a student it’s your duty to go,” Iida insisted, his frantic gestures hammering his statement. “Besides, All Might excepts all of us to be here. What if he deducts points because of your absence?”

  
“It’s on Christmas Day and everyone’s going to attend. What would you do on your own?” Shouji noted. “ If it’s about dancing, don’t feel pressured. I’m not the best dancer but I’m still going.”

  
“I have no one to dance with,” Shouto flatly retorted.

  
“You still have a week,” Kirishima exclaimed, then he gaped at him. “Wait, how come you with your good looks still have no one? I’m sure tons of people already asked you. Are you being picky?”

  
“I’m just not interested in dancing with the people who asked me.”

  
The only one he was interested in dancing with was standing next to him, shovelling food down his throat. Izuku was concentrated on eating, so much that Shouto was starting to worry.

  
“Well, who’re you interested with?”

  
Shouto froze. “Who says I’m interested in anyone?”

  
Kirishima snorted, “We all know you are.”

  
“No, I’m not.”

  
He regretted saying this the moment the words were out of his mouth. Izuku rose and stalked out of the Great Hall, everyone too shocked to call him back. Shouto caught Yaoyorozu’s eyes from the Ravenclaw table, blazing as they urged him to follow him. He leaped on his feet, heading straight to the exit. He spotted his green curls turning the corner. Shouto jogged in his direction, hands outstretched and ready to catch him.

  
“Midoriya! Midoriya, wait.”

  
He grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back. Izuku swivelled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

  
“Midoriya—”

  
“Don’t call me that,” he sniffled.

  
“Izuku,” he murmured. “I didn’t… You know I…”

  
“I know. It’s silly, really. I understand why you didn’t say anything because we didn’t talk about our… our whatever we’re having. I have no reasons to be upset.”

  
“No. You have every reason to be. I just said I wasn’t interested in anyone while you were right next to me. You can be angry at me if you want.”

  
“Alright.” Shouto jolted when Izuku slapped his shoulder playfully. “There. I’m angry.”

  
They stared at each other then burst out laughing. Before he could stop himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

  
“Izuku, do you want to be my partner?”

  
“For the ball?”

  
Shouto hesitated. “Is there any other event where you can be my partner?”

  
“Not much of an event but… there’s life. Do you want to be my partner for life?”

  
“Are you proposing to me?”

  
Izuku shrieked, shaking his head vigorously with his hands held in the air, “No! We’re too young for that! L-Let’s start with the ball first!”

  
Shouto chuckled. “I agree. Let’s start with the ball first.”

  
But he wouldn’t mind being Izuku’s partner for life.

 

* * *

 

 

Shouto had never seen such excitement on Christmas Day. Most of the times, there were about twenty students who remained at the castle, and they would all eat with the teachers who also stayed at Hogwarts. This year, the whole castle was bustling.

  
“I heard there would be alcohol.” Of course, trust Kirishima to know everything about the ball. He adjusted his robe, staring at his reflection on the mirror. “Oh, yes. I’m manliness incarnate.”

  
He flashed himself a smile before guffawing. He was the only on in their dorm who was relatively calm. Shouji was struggling with his robe in a corner and in the other, Iida was practising the by himself, swirling on his own. Izuku was muttering under his breath, sitting on his bed.

  
“Is this bow tie supposed to be so choking?” Shouji mumbled as he tugged against it.

  
Shouto watched them, detached from the present. He was supposed to dress up, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise with Izuku in the same room. It wasn’t much of a surprise. Even if he wore the most beautiful robes, it wouldn’t hide his clumsiness. He played in his head Yaoyorozu’s precious counsels and repeated the steps he had engraved in his mind.

  
“Todoroki, it’s seven thirty. You should put your robe,” Kirishima advised.

  
He nodded yet didn’t execute himself. Even with Izuku as his partner, his performance wouldn’t improve. Shouto didn’t want the Yule Ball to be a bad memory for Izuku. Also, he didn’t want to disappoint Yaoyorozu because her practices ended up being fruitless.

  
One by one, the boys left the dorm. Iida was first. He was marching to the door like a convict sent to his death, a solemn expression on his face. Then, it was Kirishima’s turn. The latter was repeating to himself that he was manliness incarnate, and it occurred to Shouto that even Kirishima was nervous. Who wouldn’t be when their partner was Bakugou Katsuki, of all people? Finally, after managing to tame his bow tie, Shouji exited.

  
“Shouto?” He looked up, his breath hitching as he marvelled at Izuku wearing his green robe that complimented his eyes so well. “It’s almost time.”

  
He gulped, “In a moment. Go ahead.”

  
But Izuku crouched to be at his eye level. “I’m not going anywhere without you. Remember that deal we made?”

  
How could Shouto forget? He rose, snatching his father’s package from his drawer. He opened it, taking out the robe and rising. It cascaded out of the package, its light fabric soft to the touch. Shouto was about to remove his shirt when he noticed Izuku still standing in front of him. He waited, believing the freckled wizard would understand, but Izuku’s eyes never left him. Blood rushed to Shouto’s cheeks.

  
“Turn around.”

  
“But I want to see,” Izuku pouted.

  
Shouto was definitely blushing. “Turn around.”

  
Izuku let out a sigh but he complied. Shouto changed as quickly as he could, tossing his clothes over his bed and slipping on the dark robe. He then grasped his bow tie, mumbling at Izuku to turn back. He finished dressing, but Shouto felt like he was being undressed under the freckled wizard’s attentive stare.

  
“You look handsome, Shouto,” was Izuku’s verdict as his eyes roamed more than once over him.

  
“You’re good-looking as well.”

  
“Are you ready? The ball starts in a minute.”

  
Shouto wanted to nod, to gallantly offer his hand like Yaoyorozu had told him to do, but he was rooted to the floor. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to dance with Izuku. He wanted to spin him until he’d laugh, to dip him and test his flexibility, to feel the warmth of his hand in his, to whisper in his ear how happy he was. But he somehow remained immobile. Izuku’s smile was faltering. Merlin, Shouto wanted everything but this.

  
“I can’t dance,” he admitted.

  
“I’m sure you’re not that bad…”

  
“I’m telling you I can’t dance. I tried. Believe me, I tried. I practised with Yaoyorozu but it doesn’t work. I don’t know what to do because I really want to dance with you, but I’m not going to be the perfect cavalier and if we go down people might laugh because I can’t dance. I can’t…”

  
He didn’t finish his sentence, his head hanging low. His face was burning with shame now. He was about to tell Izuku to enjoy the night, to dance with someone more experienced at the Yule Ball, not to worry about him, that he’d just stay here in the dorm, when Izuku took his left hand. He brought in the air, then stepped forward with a self-assurance Shouto had never witnessed. He felt a delicate pressure between his shoulder blades and realised it was Izuku’s other hand. Despite the layers of clothes and his light touch, Shouto was convinced it would leave a mark when they would part.

  
“Just follow me. Don’t think about anything else except for me.”

  
It wouldn’t be hard. Shouto’s thoughts were clear and focused, but thoughts of Izuku were always lurking around.  
Izuku steered him forward, and they fell into step harmoniously. He was mindful of their surroundings. They were, after all, in a cramped tower that happened to be a boys’ dorm. His green eyes were flickering so they wouldn’t fall over or trip on an uneven surface. Although there was no piano to indicate the tempo or violins to enthral them, their feet had the same rhythm.

  
After a minute or two of waltzing, Izuku grew bolder. He especially liked to make him spin outwards before drawing him back. Sometimes, Shouto would collide against him and he was convinced they’d fall over, but Izuku simply continued their dance. He also dared letting him fall in a low dip before bringing him back, their eyes never straying from each other. Shouto’s cheeks were hurting more than his feet. He didn’t know precisely when he began smiling but now he couldn’t stop. He never wanted to stop.

  
Then Izuku moved as if to step back, but Shouto advanced to fill the gap. Before he knew it, he was the one leading the dance. His mind flared in panic as he tried remembering Yaoyorozu’s lessons, but his thoughts were all submerged by the emerald of Izuku’s irises. Somehow, he didn’t trip, stumble or step on Izuku’s feet. He was the perfect cavalier he’d dreamed of.

  
They slowed down until they stood motionless, facing each other.

  
“You did it,” Izuku grinned, his tongue poking between his teeth.

  
Shouto had never felt so serene in his entire life. Years of tension, of guarded expressions, of hidden feelings had been erased. He should dance more often with Izuku, he decided.

  
“Do you… My, uhm, offer to be my partner for life still stands.”

  
“Partner for life,” Shouto murmured. “I don’t think it’s right term.”

  
“You’re right. It’s probably _boyfriend_.” Shouto’s heart leaped at his throat. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Shouto?”

  
“It’d be my honour.”

  
And his first action as Izuku’s official boyfriend was to kiss him, of course.

 


End file.
